


Writing icebreakers and Block busters.

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Other, Story Prompt, story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I have plenty of ideas but no idea how to do half of them. If anyone wants some ideas I can give some. I can add any ideas anyone else wants to add. Please remember to credit me, It helps me out as I like these ideas. I might write a few of these myself but for now this is for everyone.If you use one link your work in the comments, I'd love to read them.
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Story prompts

Good ideas to me. 

-Touch-starved fanfics related to Tommyinnit during and after exile.  
-Clara the astronaut, she needs stories.  
-Write a imagined world that Tommy thinks about when chirp plays.  
-Found family for Ranboo. Give him a home and someone to care for him.  
-Sam finds out how much Tommy likes animal crossing and plays Sam nook to help him feel like a kid.  
-Sam adopts Tubbo and offers Tommy a place to live too. Write from Tommy's perspective.  
-Previous idea but from Sam's perspective.  
-Write a story about Sapnap reuniting with Beckerson after the final showdown.  
-Write a hybrid fic about Ant frost. He doesn't get enough love.  
-Badboyhalo adopts Dream as a child and raises him with the help of Skeppy.  
-Write what Skeppy was thinking when he was first encased with the egg, angst fic.  
-Philza finds out he really isn't as good a father as he thought from Sam.  
-Philza tries to calm Technoblade down when he's having a panic attack because of the chat in his head. (child blade)  
-Ranbob goes insane inside Mizu angst fic. (tales from the smp)  
-Ranboo is a kleptomaniac because of his enderman side. (not my idea)  
-Write why Tubbo loves bees so much.  
-Tommy finds a moth in/after exile and names it Clementine. Fluff or hurt/comfort.  
-Tommy is a moth hybrid.  
-Tommy is a lava strider hybrid (Not my idea but please write more with it)  
-Technoblade doesn't just like to farm potato's (your take)  
-Dream has flashbacks to when the SMP started in jail  
-Chirp means more to dream then Tommy, why?  
-Badboyhalo and the egg argue over Skeppy.  
-Steampunk dream smp.  
-Tommy is a little, what happens. (either angst or fluff, play nice)  
-Tommy really needs theropy, someone on the smp tries to provide it.  
-Ranboo likes to sit next to nether portals, explain why.  
-Philza also hears voices, but they constantly call him a dad despite having no children.  
-Philza is an owl hybrid, dove hybrid, or raven hybrid. Use the way these birds act to characterize him.  
-Where did the fridge come from and where is it now?  
-Why does Sapnap hate pets so much? Why is Beckerson the exception.  
-Write a goodboyhalo and Jeff (Skeppy' s opposite) story.  
-Wilbur is a bard. Go wild.  
-Awesamdude and Ant frost don't get along at first. enemies to friends.  
-Philza is a kingfisher hybrid. write.  
-Badboyhalo is also an enderman hybrid. Ranboo finds out and the two talk about life and the difficulties of being that tall. (Ranboo is canonically 8ft 5, and Bad is 9ft 6)  
-Badboyhalo has to constantly duck because he's 9 1/2 feet tall. general fic.  
-The whole SMP is a dnd game, what are the classes of everyone and when are the natural 20's happening in the campaign?  
-The whole SMP is a dnd game, who is the dungeon master and why did they do what they have with the story?  
-Georgenotfound secretly loves collecting feathers. Why?  
-Switch the roles, Technoblade is 16 and exiled, Tommy is the skull God. Keep the personalities the same as their normal selves, but roles are reversed. (Would you share your flaws with me, read it. Not my idea, we need more of this kind of thing)  
-Ghostbur actually remembers everything and is lying to protect other peoples feelings.  
-Tommy becomes addicted to blue, and ghostbur doesn't realize it.  
-Blue erases bad memories, who uses it and how much does that person forget?  
-Dream has a pet turtle. He gets someone to give it to him in prison.  
-Carl is sentient, write some of the events from the horses perspective.  
-Quackity is a swan hybrid, ugly duckling story but Quackity themed. Who is the family of swans he finds?  
-Tommy isn't a raccoon he's a squirrel, hybrid fic, he does squirrel things and everyone is confused.  
-Tommy is a squirrel, write him as a little kid doing squirrel things. (Ok I just love squirrels and Tommy radiates squirrel energy)  
-Everyone in the SMP is a hybrid of some kind. What is everyone else?  
-Why does everyone have three lives?  
-Technoblade doesn't actually like killing people. angst fic with guilt.  
-Write about Ponk.  
-The chat is canon for everyone, how does the character of your choice deal with it and interact?  
-Dream is a werewolf. (based on the beating Minecraft with George as a dog video.)  
-Philza can't fly and has never been able to, why?  
-Wilbur and Jshlatt used to be Gods, what happened and how did they end up on the SMP?  
-Where do the new members of the SMP come from? How do they get there and where do they come from?


	2. Quackity themed prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to make chapters based on a certain character, so if someone needs something for a specific person you can more easily find them. I think that will make this easier. Please do let me know if you use any of these prompts, I would love to read them. Some of these prompts might be the same for other characters, but because each person is radically different, I thin these are still valid.   
> A few rules I'm following, no sexual prompts and I will not ship anyone romantically, I Do support friend-shipping. Friend-shipping is like platonic soul-mates, but not as extreme. It is two characters that have a great dynamic, just not necessarily a romantic one.

-Quackity thinks he's a duck hybrid, but finds out he is instead a crane. Who explains this to him, and what does this mean for him?   
-Quackity writes a journal about his time serving Jshlatt, angst.  
-Quackity is a ruddy duck hybrid. How does he look?   
-Role reverse! Quackity and Jshlatt switch places in power, how different would everything have been?  
-Quackity is the dungeon master of the SMP in the style of slimesicles Roll video. Chaos ensues and the characters scramble to play along.   
-Rare pair found family, Awesamdude adopts Quackity into his family.  
-crack fic, Quackity gets turned into a bat and everyone has to figure out what to do.   
-Quackity is a ram hybrid like Jshlatt, and Jshlatt teaches him the ropes of caring for himself. Fluff fic.   
-Swap fic! Quackity now has the personality of Tommyinnit and Jshlatt has Tubbo's personality. Canon stays the same, but the two act like Tommy and Tubbo, and Tommy/Tubbo act like them.   
-Horror fanfic, Quackity isn't a hybrid, he's an experiment.   
-Hurt/comfort fanfic Quackity isn't a hybrid, he's an experiment, and is very self conscious about it.   
-Technoblade dies to Quackity's hands after the execution.   
-Fluff fic, Quackity get's some wing care after neglecting it for so long.   
-Rare pair, Quackity and Ranboo get stuck in a cave together after a storm hits, the two are stuck together and are forced to spend time together.   
-Role reverse! Quackity is in exile, not Tommy. Write the Dream-Quackity interactions and what happens. Quackity is now 16.  
-Quackity collects rocks. That's it, he loves collecting rocks. Fluff or general, just a cute little addition to Quackity.   
-Crack fic, Quackity is an alien. What happens.  
-What did the egg say to Quackity?


	3. Skeppy prompts

-Skeppy turns into a cat, and Ant frost adopts him on instinct. Badboyhalo has to rescue him from the fatherly cat man.   
-Skeppy turns into a cat, and Slimesicle finds him. Write the chaos. Rare pair.  
-Skeppy is a bard, but he plays a drum he wears around his neck. How does this work?   
-Skeppy is a bard, he plays a diamond block. HOW DOES THIS WORK.  
-Badboyhalo comes home to a crying Skeppy. Twist is he is crying in joy. Why is he crying and what happens next?  
-Skeppy is possessed by the egg. The egg offers what you want to you. What did he want so badly as to give in while in that box?  
-Skeppy is now 12. How and why?  
-Badboyhalo comes home in an awful mood. How does Skeppy deal with this?   
-Skeppy has too many stuffed animals to sleep on his bed. Fluff fic.  
-Skeppy used to be a god who tortured people in hell with unfair difficult challenges. Badboyhalo was also a god, but he worked under Skeppy. The two finally got a vacation on the dream SMP, only for the salty replacement to send the red egg to mess with them while they're on holiday. Now that they are mortal they have to deal with the problems they used to inflict on their toys.   
-Skeppy is a parrot hybrid. He has huge beautiful blue parrot wings. He is super proud of them and shows off to everyone.


End file.
